


Game On

by TwinEnigma



Series: Off The Grid [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jason Todd in the Arena</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as "Plug In"; done as a request.
> 
> Disclaimer: _I don't do this for money and I don't own Batman, TRON/TRON: LEGACY or related characters_  
> 

The first thing Jason notices is a familiar sound, like an old arcade game starting up.  It’s something he hasn’t heard since he was a kid and it’s strange to hear it here, in this weird, screwed up place.

_“All combatants: prepare for Disc Wars,”_ a digital, vaguely feminine voice booms, nearly drowned out by the overwhelming roar of the crowd.

The platform stops spinning, slowing in its ascent, and as soon as it locks into place, Jason finds his feet free to move forward again.  It’s an odd sensation, like some strange invisible pressure’s been taken off.  He steps forward, off of the platform, and no sooner has he done so than the platform whisks itself away in a complete defiance of physics.

Not that anything here seems to follow the rules anyway.

Jason frowns, looking around the transparent plasticine enclosure he’s stepped into, and turns slowly in place.  It seems like another platform, though different than the last, with more symmetrical markings.  At the opposite end is another man, outfitted in the same weird armor that Jason now wore, though his glowing markings were different, simpler.

_“Platform Seven: combatants 2 and 5, Disc Wars.”_

It’s all the warning Jason gets before the other man pulls one of those discs off his back and tosses it at him.

Years of Bat-training and League tutelage kick in and the glowing Frisbee from hell sails right past him, smashing into the back wall and bouncing back to its sender.  Jason doesn’t hesitate: he pulls his own disc thing off his back, ignores the half-helmet that forms over his face and launches into an attack.

Whoever this guy is, he’s not too shabby in Jason’s book, but he isn’t a match for a trained professional and Jason’s as pro as they get.  He doesn’t last long, but Jason didn’t expect him too.

The shattering cascade of glass-like pixels is not what he expects when the edge of his glowing disc thing impacts the other guy, though.

_“Combatant 5: deresolution. Combatant 2: Round 1 Victory.”_

“The hell?” Jason murmurs, _sotto voce_ as the platforms begin to spin again.  He knows there should be blood, but there isn’t.  It’s just disintegrating pixels and a crackling squeal of pain.  It doesn’t make sense and it doesn’t bode well for the missing Golden Boy, much less Talia’s brat.

No, Jason doesn’t like this one bit.

The platform stops, clicking into place and revealing a new, different guy, who does some complicated showy spinning kick.

_“Combatants 2 and 10, Disc Wars.”_

“Right, okay,” Jason says, raising his disc, “Enough of this crap.”

  
  



End file.
